What You Mean To Me
by I-AM-THE-PRINCESS
Summary: A COLLECTION OF PEDDIE ONESHOTS BECAUSE HONESTLY THERE IS NEVER ENOUGH PEDDIE. Follow the residents of Anubis House through school, Sibuna, Life, Love, and just about anything else! MINDLESS FLUFF "Come on Patricia, remember! Tell me you still care deep down, because if not, it might as well just be the end of everything." –Eddie Miller I TAKE REQUESTS AND PROMPTS, PM ME OR REVIEW


**HEY EVERYONE ITS I_AM_THE_PRINCESS HERE! **

**I WANT TO SAY THANK YOU FOR ALL THE KIND WORDS ON MY ONESHOT "THOSE 4 WORDS". YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW MUCH IT MEANS TO ME EVERYTIME I SEE MY EMAIL LIGHT UP WITH A NEW REVIEW! THANK YOU SO MUCH**

**OKAY GUYS I HAVE A THING TO ASK OF YOU. PLEAE GIVE ME PROMPT IDEAS, PLOTS, SONGS,LYRICS, WORDS, IDEAS, ANYTHING! I WOULD LOVE TO MAKE THIS ONESHOT INTO A COLLECTION BUT IT IS KIND OF DIFFICULT WHEN I CAN'T THINK OF ANYTHING ELSE TO WRITE. IT TAKES TO LONG FOR ME TO COME UP WITH IDEAS ON MY OWN. IF I USE YOUR PROMPT I WILL GIVE YOU CREDIT AT THE BEGINNING OF EACH CHAPTER.**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE LEAVE ME IDEAS GUYS. I LOVE YOU ALL!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HOUSE OF ANUBIS, BUT I DO OWN THIS IDEA.**

**^_^ I_AM_THE_PRINCESS**

* * *

**FUTURE FIC!**

It all started because of a storm. Not just any storm but one strong enough to make the flat they lived in shake with every rumble of thunder. Usually a storm this powerful would have woken Eddie up sooner but the late hours he worked had turned him into a hibernating bear.

Eddie let out a loud groan while his hands reached out pulling the blankets up around him. This was strange, because he was always complaining to Patricia that it was way too hot to have a blanket that heavy as their only bed spread. Hmm Patricia, he thought with his brain clouded with sleep. Eddie turned to lay in his right side so he could hook his arm around her waist.

To his surprise he found his hand to smack flat against the mattress on her side of the bed. This captured his attention. His eyes snapped open scanning his surroundings. He looked down at Patricia's side of the bed. The blue blankets were thrown up around her side showing she had obviously gotten up planning to lie back down. The room was dark. He could barely make out the time on the digital clock. _3:25_ _am_. The only light in the room emitted from the window. Outside lightning flooded the sky only to be followed by large cracks of thunder. Eddie could make out the swaying outline of trees. He looked around the room some more.

The bathroom door was shut and there was no sign that the light was on inside there. Where was she? If she wasn't in the bathroom, or in the… A blinding flash stretched across the sky to be immediately followed by roars of thunder. That when he heard it, the cries of an infant. Not just any infant but their 4 month old baby girl.

Eddie pulled the blankets off and made his way down the small hallway leading to his daughters room. He was about to enter when a soft voice flooded his ears. He froze in place. Hearing Patricia singing had become a common affair inside the Miller house hold. Eddie had grown so accustom to listening to her sing random melodies to help soothe Lucy. What shocked him now was the song that she was singing.

"Upstairs downstairs outside in

Always search to conquer sin

High and low in dale and hill

Seek the arc to mend all ill

There is just one thing you'll need

The loges light is hot indeed

In the parlor the lines will lead

In the sun house beneath the weeds

In the place of rest you will succeed."

Memories flooded back to Eddie with every word she sang. That was the worst time in his entire life. He had almost lost her to Frobisher and the soul devouring demon. It was times like this that made him wonder what would have happened if he lost her? He had just started to fall in love with her right before she was captured and he was completely lost in loving her now. Thankfully he had been able to save her and the others but still. He would be nothing without her. He would have no family if she had had her soul taken. He would to anything to protect his family. He loved his wife and his baby girl more than anything in the whole world.

Eddie watched Patricia cradle Lucy close while rocking her back and forth trying to appease their little girl cries. Patricia's red curls bounced against her shoulders with every step she took which distracted the youngling for a moment.

"Oh Luce," she cooed "it's okay. It just a little storm baby. Please don't cry." She said softly to the child in her arms, even though it probably didn't understand anything she said.

"Luce, nothing is going to hurt you. I promise….Shhh." It warmed Eddie's heart to see Patricia's vicious exterior melt when she was around their baby. She was so loving and so nurturing it seemed like she was another person. He continued to watch the scene in front of him.

"Upstairs downstairs outside in

Always search to conquer sin

High and low in dale and hill…

A large crack of thunder made the floor rattle. Lucy let out a wail.

"Shhh I'm hear sweet heart. I'm here." Patricia tried again. "I promise that I won't let anything hurt you. Daddy will protect you too. . Please don't cry." Lucy became quiet. "Daddy and I love you so much." She murmured just loud enough for Eddie to hear. Eddie leaned against the door which caused it to squeak. Stupid faulty no good doors. He thought.

Patricia placed the now sleeping girl back in her crib, and then turned to see Eddie wearing a sheepish grin on his face. He looked like a little boy who had watched a movie that he wasn't supposed to see. She brought a finger to her lip signaling him to be silent. She walked past him grabbing his arm leading him back into their bedroom.

"What where you doing up?" she asked while adjusting the pillows that were now beneath her head. Eddie had his arm around her waist keeping her close. She turned and leaned into him.

"The storm." He started. "They remind me of the day all the Sinners were captured. The day I almost lost you." He finished. She turned to look at him, her blue eyes widening as she remembered the events of that day. She remembered how he saved her by professing how much he loved her. The love he had for her saved her from the malevolent spirit.

"Why were you singing the decedent's song?" he questioned her.

"I want her to learn it when she get older. That way she knows how brave you and the others were." She told him with a yawn.

"You were brave too" he responded pulling her even closer.

"But you were the hero." She argued.

"But you stood up to Frobisher all by yourself" he fired back.

"But you saved me. End of discussion." She looked at him as if daring him to speak again.

He smiled down at her.

"I love you so much." he told her.

"I love you too." She answered. He leaned down placing a kiss on her lips. He sighed. He would never get tired of that. Lightning flashed in the window again.

"If Lucy wakes up it's your turn." Patricia told him closing her eyes.

"But Yacker.."

"Your turn" she snapped closing her eyes.

"Yes love."

* * *

**SO HERE IT IS GUYS! JUST A LITTLE PEDDIE DRABLE! OMG!THERE WAS JUST SO MUCH PEDDIE AND I DIDN'T KNOW WHAT TO DO WITH ALL MY EMOTIONS! I HAVE A FEW MORE IDEAS SO HOPEFULLY SOMETIME TONIGHT I CAN POST ANOTHER ONESHOT!**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND LEAV E ME PROMPTS! THANKS GUYS! OH AND FOLLOW **_LOVE_PEDDIE_ **ON INSTAGRAM!**

**SEE YAH**

**^-^ I AM THE PRINCESS!**


End file.
